


when you love it

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Monster Week, Monsters, Prompt Fill, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Fics for Reylo Monster Week 2018Day 1 - Vampires: BeeBee drags something unexpected home to Rey (T)Day 2 - Werewolves: There are furry consequences after the battle (M)





	1. Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing catch up on Monster Week today, should get the prompts up through today up on tumblr, and then over to here after! For Day 1 and vampires, I was inspired by @rad-bradbury's tags on [this post](http://rad-braybury.tumblr.com/post/178788427782/just-another-reason-to-keep-your-cats-indoors).

“BeeBee!” Rey called out into the night. She squinted across the dark yard and crossed her arms over her chest, shivering. She was used to the close quarters of the city, and no matter how many times she’d visited Poe, Finn, and Rose since they’d moved out here, she couldn’t shake off the feeling of something watching from the trees. 

She was on day three of cat-sitting since they’d gone off on their vacation. They’d invited her too, of course, but she’d had more than her share of fourth-wheeling. And a couple days in their house on her own wasn’t a bad deal.

“BeeBee!” she yelled again. “Here, kitty-kitty!” She loved the cat, but getting her in for the night was never easy, and standing on the back porch calling into the woods reminded her of the worst kind of horror films. 

She was about to go back in for the bag of treats to see if that would get Poe’s darling pet to listen to her, but something stirred out in the edges of the shadows. She held her breath, and then a round, orange-spotted cat emerged into the light. Rey sighed and pulled open the door. 

“Come on, you,” she said, beckoning BeeBee in. As she got closer, Rey heard her muffled meows and frowned. She noticed something dark and twitching hanging out of BeeBee’s mouth just as the cat broke into a run. Rey let go of the back door, letting it fall closed.

“Hey, wait!” She was too late. BeeBee dashed into the house, prize caught in her teeth. Rey watched the door close behind her. She debated for a moment staying outside and letting BeeBee have her fun without her, but she couldn’t reasonably stay out for the rest of the week. With a sigh, she pulled the door open again. 

BeeBee waited for her in the middle of the kitchen, sitting proudly on her haunches. When she caught sight of Rey, she bent and carefully placed her prize on the floor, then straightened, clearly expecting to be praised. Wincing, Rey walked in and leaned down to get a better look at the black lump. Her first thought, that BeeBee had caught some kind of rat, was quickly disproven by the wing splayed to one side of it. The other looked to be crumpled beneath the fuzzy black body about the size of her hand. 

“Oh,” she sighed. She reached out to touch it, then remembered something about bats carrying diseases and pulled back. She stood, grabbed a dish towel from the sink, and returned. 

With the towel, she turned the small animal onto its back, trying to see what the damage was. Small, dark marks dotted its chest where BeeBee’s teeth must have held it, but that looked to be the least of its injuries. Dark red blood matted the fur on the top of its small head and a deep gash, still sluggishly bleeding, cut across the middle of it. When she gently extended it, the folded wing turned out to have a long cut all the way up to the top. 

Strangely enough, the injuries didn’t look like they’d come from the cat. She’d gotten on the wrong side of BeeBee before, and the matched sets of lines from her claws were distinctive. This looked more like a cat she’d seen after a group of older children had been tormenting it. Isolated, defined cuts. She sighed again, feeling inexplicably sad for the small animal. It was just a little thing; she’d never have noticed its loss. But watching it struggle in front of her tugged at her heart. Carefully, she wrapped it up in the towel, trying not to jostle it too badly. It squeaked and she winced. 

Looking around the kitchen, she found a half-empty fruit carton and emptied the rest of the clementines onto the counter. She lay the swaddled bat inside and washed her hands off in the sink. BeeBee wound around her feet, purring. She glanced into the carton. The small chest still moved, just barely, though she couldn’t say what was normal for it. BeeBee stretched, reaching her paws up onto the cabinets towards the bat. 

“No,” Rey told her. BeeBee blinked and tried again, reaching further. 

Rey picked the carton up and took it down the hallway to her guest room, BeeBee trotting after her. She set the bat down on the night table, and BeeBee hopped up on the bed to look.

“No,” Rey repeated. She picked up the cat and took her out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Rey kept thinking about the bat as she showered and got ready for bed. Maybe it would have been better if she had left it outside, but all she could think about was something larger coming along to snap it up. At least this way it would be warm and mostly safe. She could find a vet to call in the morning, if it made it that long. Washed and with a towel wrapped around her, she went back to her room, nudging BeeBee out of the way again. 

“Not tonight,” she said, much to the cat’s displeasure. She slipped inside, quickly closing the door before BeeBee could push her way through. 

She looked in on the bat before lying down. It might have been her imagination, but she thought it had moved a little. She turned off the light, resolving to call someone as soon as she woke up. 

It usually took her a while to fall asleep out here, where the darkness fell much more completely and the noises of wildlife outside didn’t match up to the sounds of the city she was used to. Tonight, she drifted off to sleep before she realized it, her dreams taking her in. 

She sat in a dark forest, laying against a tree. Darkness had settled here too, and when she opened her eyes, only vague shadows greeted her. No sounds came from the trees; everything sat too still, too silent. 

Uneasy, she got to her feet, looking around her. Nothing new revealed itself, but somewhere in the distance, she heard the sound of a footstep. Or was it a wing fluttering? She stepped forward, and whatever she’d heard did the same. Another step, another noise. She started walking, and the other creature kept pace. Never growing closer, too far for her to identify. Her heart pounded, and before she could think better of it, she broke into a run. After a beat, so did the thing behind her. 

She pushed herself faster, breath coming in sharp pants. The noises grew louder now, and she heard both the pounding of feet on the ground and the beat of wings through the air with every step. Her side began to ache, but she couldn’t stop. She didn’t know what followed her, and every instinct screamed that she couldn’t let herself see. Trees flew past her as she ran, blurry in the night. Her foot landed wrong, snagging on a root, and she crashed to the ground. 

Every breath hurt as she lay there, trying to pull herself together. The creature drew closer, louder and louder until it stopped, nearly on top of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to see it. She felt it watching her, its gaze as tangible as fingers dragging over her skin. 

Her eyes flew open and she sat up in bed, breath heaving. Her eyes took a second to adjust to the darkness of the room. No trees or mysterious woods, just thin rays of moonlight falling over the dresser and closet. Her fingers clutched the sheets as she caught her breath. 

“Just a dream,” she muttered. Still, she couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched. Trying to force herself to relax, she turned on her side and lay down again. Her gaze passed over the nightstand and she sat up again and screamed. 

A man sat on the nightstand, skin as pale as the moonlight with hair like the shadows. He wore dark clothes, torn in several places, and watched her, unblinking. She felt around in the bed for anything she could use as a weapon and came up only with pillows. From the looks of him, he had several inches and quite a few pounds on her if he decided to attack. She’d fought worse odds, but after tonight, she was sleeping with a knife under the pillow. 

“Who the fuck are you? How’d you get in here?” she demanded. Her voice sounded unnaturally loud in the dark room. The man shifted, and the moonlight made his eyes gleam red. 

Two knives, and a baseball bat by the headboard. 

“You _cat_ dragged me in,” he spat in a deep voice. Sharp white fangs flashed as he spoke. 

She blinked. “What?”

“Though technically, you’re the one who brought me in here,” he added, then frowned and looked her over. “If I remember correctly. The scent is the same, but the visual is hard to match between forms.”

She stared at him. There was no way. She glanced down at the nightstand and saw the remains of the carton underneath him. Her gaze travelled slowly back up, taking in the bloody slash across his stomach that matched the one she’d seen on the bat. The gash on the head was the same too. 

“Let me see your arm,” she said sharply. His frown bled into a smirk as he extended his right arm, where she’d seen the cut on the bat’s wing. On his upper arm, his coat and the shirt underneath hung away in tatters, soaked in blood. He turned his arm to show where the flesh parted. She couldn’t see much, but she’d bet that the cut went deep. She exhaled shakily. 

“How?” she asked. 

He cocked his head, still staring at her unnervingly. “How do you think?” he taunted. 

She scowled. “I think you should leave now.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he said, and made to stand. As soon as his weight shifted to his feet, he swayed, nearly falling. On instinct, she jumped from the bed to catch him. She grunted under his heft, arms coming up to support him.

“My apologies,” he said hoarsely. He swayed again, this time towards the bed, and she let him fall. He landed mostly on the mattress, long limbs sprawling. She looked at him, then noticed the uncomfortable wet sensation of her night clothes clinging to her. She glanced down and saw that his blood had soaked through her arm and side where she’d caught him. That much blood loss couldn’t be healthy, even for… whatever he was. 

He groaned and turned over on the bed, doing his best to face her. He tried to stand but collapsed again. 

“I may require a minute,” he told her. 

She raised her eyebrows. “You think?” He grimaced and she sighed. “I’ll see if there’s any gauze or something.”

Rey left the room for the bathroom. BeeBee waited outside the door, green eyes bright in the dark. Rey didn’t bother closing the door behind her and BeeBee slunk in. She figured the full-grown man on her bed wasn’t in danger from the cat. No sounds of fighting followed her at least. 

A quick raid of the bathroom turned up a moderately-sized first aid kit, with enough gauze and bandages to take care of any size of scrape, but nothing that would cover the massive wounds cut into her intruder. She carried it back to the guest room anyway. The man still lay on the bed, and BeeBee had set herself in his former spot, the remains of the crate of the nightstand. Man and cat watched each other warily. BeeBee’s tail whipped back and forth, and if the man had still had fur, it would have been on end. Rey stepped between them and set the kit down on the bed. 

“Can you get your shirt off?” she asked brusquely. 

He struggled a bit, but it quickly became clear that his injured arm was useless. Bracing herself, she helped him to pull the jacket off, keeping her gaze away from his face. With the jacket removed, the wounds became much clearer. Blood soaked his shirt. It stained her fingers as she helped him pull the remains of the shirt up over his head. He collapsed back to the bed, panting, blood spreading across the blanket beneath him. His eyes looked unfocused, like he wasn’t really seeing her. 

“Who are you?” he muttered. His gaze shifted from her to the cat. 

“Rey,” she said, and his eyes snapped back to her. “And that’s BeeBee. You should probably thank her. You’d be bleeding out in the woods if she hadn’t brought you in.”

He didn’t answer, but his full lips twitched in the hint of a smile. Moonlight shone across his pale chest and it rose and fell shallowly with his breath. Blood pooled on his stomach. His wound looked as if it had started to congeal, and she briefly wondered if he had abilities beyond what she’d seen so far. She shoved the thought aside. It wasn’t the time to try to figure that out; she was confused enough by him already. She held the wet scraps of his shirt and discarded the idea that it could be used to bind the wound at all. 

Making a note to apologize to her friends when they got back, she went and retrieved a spare sheet from the closet. She took the small scissors from the first aid kit to try to cut a strip off, ripping it when they failed. She started to lay the end of the strip across his stomach, then remembered the dried blood caking him. With a sigh, she left again and got a large glass of water from the kitchen. He watched her as she returned, eyes only half open. 

“Sorry,” she whispered, then splashed the water over his wound. He jerked and cried out briefly, then lay still again. She figured that was as good as it was going to get and retrieved the strip again. “Bend up a little?” she asked when she got to the edge of his stomach. He did his best, arching to give her just enough room to pass the strip under his back and then over again. When she finished, she gave the same treatment to his arm, then cleaned out the gash on his head, which also didn’t look as deep as she remembered. 

She looked over her bandaged patient. It wasn’t anything that would get approval from any nurse, but it was better than she’d done on her own for herself before. 

His eyes fluttered open, and she felt the full weight of their dark stare once more. His throat worked. “Thank you,” he said eventually. She nodded mutely. His hands went to his sides to push himself up, and she took an involuntary step forward to support him. “I’ll just --” He attempted to stand again, landing on his feet for a brief second. His wide eyes met hers. “Fuck,” he said, and then fell back to the bed. 

She moved over him, looking down into his face. His eyes were closed and his breath came in the barest pants. “Hey,” she whispered, then louder. “Hey.”

He didn’t react. She tried poking him with the same result. 

Her shoulders slumped. She’d started out the night with an injured bat she didn’t know how to take care of, and now she had an injured man she knew even less about. At least as a bat she could pick him up. She wasn’t going to have the same success for the tall and bulky man. Was he even a man? She rubbed her forehead. She hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep to figure that one out. 

Whatever he was, she didn’t want to leave him alone in the house. “Watch him,” she told BeeBee, who kept her vigil on the nightstand, and quickly went back to the kitchen for a knife. With it in hand, she settled herself on the other half of the bed, sitting up against the headboard. 

She decided to wait for the man to wake up again. She’d gone for longer without sleep. But it had been a stressful night, and watching him wasn’t exactly the most riveting entertainment. She amused herself for a while imagining what exactly he could be. The word “vampire” kept circling her mind, despite her rational side’s insistence that it was impossible. She kept watching him, but he didn’t stir. 

In a fit of curiosity, she leaned over and pulled his upper lip back from his mouth. His front teeth came to sharp points, looking like the best Halloween props she’d ever seen. These didn’t come off though. She pulled her hand back, taking in a shaky breath. Maybe not her imagination. 

She wrapped her arms around her legs, knife within easy reach next to her. At some point, her half-formed imaginings faded into dreams, her eyes slipping closed as her head slumped to rest on her shoulders. Her dreams weren’t any different from her reality at first; she felt cold and uncomfortable, tense as she waited for something. As the night passed, they eased. She fell deeper into sleep and a slow warmth overtook the chill, like a warm blanket wrapping around her. 

When she woke the next morning, her only companion was BeeBee purring on her chest. She pushed the cat off and was treated to a tail in her face as the affronted animal whirled and left the bed. She stared for a moment at the empty blankets next to her, brain still muddled with sleep, wondering if could all have been a dream. The blood on the top blanket and the smashed carton on the nightstand suggested otherwise. The blinking clock on the stand drew her gaze and she sat bolt upright.

“Shit,” she swore and scrambled off the bed. She threw on her clothes for work and ran out the door before she could think straight. 

She spent the entire day in a daze, feeling like she’d never really woken up. Maybe when she went home, the last of the evidence would be gone, torn sheets and bloody blankets disappeared, and it would turn out that she really had dreamt it. And if she hadn’t, what then? If there were vampires out in the world, what did that mean? What was she supposed to do, knowing that?

She somehow managed to get herself back to the house in the evening. Her heart pounded as she approached the door, anticipating and dreading what she’d find inside. 

What she wasn’t expecting was a package waiting on the doorstep. She frowned and bent to pick it up. 

Dark paper wrapped around a vaguely conical shape, and she pulled it back to reveal several cat toys on sticks. Bemused, she removed the rest of the paper. A red ribbon tied together the toys at the bottom like a strange sort of bouquet, also holding a pouch of cat treats in place, with a note on thick paper taped to it. In flowing calligraphy, it read:

“ _To BB and Rey,_

_A token of my appreciation for your assistance. I am grateful._

_-Kylo Ren_ ”

Rey grinned and opened the door. BeeBee ran towards her in a blur of orange, telling her loudly how alone she’d been all day. Still smiling, Rey tore open the treats and tipped a couple onto the floor for her. She had the feeling she’d be seeing Kylo Ren again.

“Good kitty,” she crooned, scratching behind her ears. BeeBee purred. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one; I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> the [tumblr post](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/179517239078/i-ameven-later-than-usual-belatedly-catching)


	2. Werewolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquawolfgirl prompted me ages ago from [this kiss prompt meme](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/176534557803/askfic-kiss-meme) for 15. + 19: supernatural kiss + kiss on the nose, and I finally wrapped it up for this week
> 
> This chapter ups the rating, and it's riding that M/E line. It's not too explicit, so I've kept it at M for now, but let me know if you think I should bump it up.

Ben watches as Rey frolicks on all fours through the field on the edge of the woods. She makes a beautiful wolf, sandy brown with lighter and darker streaks running across her pelt, and watching her in motion feels like a glimpse into the heart of nature. 

He frowns, his guilt creeping up again, a poison thread running through their success.

Rey notices his mood and abandons her chase of some bug to trot over to him. She stops in front of him, tail wagging as she cocks her head quizzically.

He sighs. “I never wanted this for you,” he tells her, not for the first time.

She does an impressive job of rolling her eyes for a wolf. He scowls. “I'm serious. This shouldn't have have happened, I should have protected you. This should have been your choice not --” He swallows, remembering with perfect clarity the heart-stopping fear that had taken over the moment he'd realized she'd been bitten by one of Snoke's guard dogs.

Rey sits, watching him seriously, as if listening to what he has to say. Then she lunges forward and swipes her tongue in a slobbery kiss along his nose. The force of a fully-grown and well-muscled adult werewolf sends him falling back on the ground with a grunt.

“Rey,” he groans, wiping at the spit clinging to his cheeks. 

She steps over him, hind legs straddling his thighs, forelegs placed on his shoulders. Her paws forms two points of pressure on either side of his chest. Her head tilts down towards him, expression one of canine annoyance.

His head thuds back on the ground. Her refusal to turn human again for this conversation says more than she could have with words. She could turn back if she wanted to; she'd proved that as they were fleeing from Snoke’s fortress. But she has no interest in entertaining his regret. She’s a wolf now, like him. She sees no point in wasting time on what should have been.

His breath leaves him slowly, chest easing. He opens his eyes to the sun shining above them. The light frames Rey's head, turning her pelt to gold. She cocks her head again, and then with a sickening sound of bones cracking, a very human, very naked Rey sits perched over him. Her hair swings over her shoulders to hang around her face, not quite brushing him, but curtaining out the sun. Her hands still brace her on his shoulders over him, her fingers now curling over and digging into his shirt.

“Are you done?” she asks.

He scowls again. “Yes.” 

“Good.” Her arms fold until she’s pressed on top of him, and then she leans down and kisses him.

She lays a quick kiss on his nose first, still sticky from the slobber he hadn't been able to wipe off, then bends lower and presses her lips against his.

He wasn’t expecting that. He makes a small noise of surprise, then curses himself as she draws back, eyes wide. “Was that okay?”

“Yes!” He feels himself turning red, but her cheeks flush pink too. To avoid having to say anything else, he retrieves a hand from where it was lying uselessly on the ground and wraps it around her neck, threading through the sunlit strands of her hair. He raises his head as he pulles hers down and they met in the middle.

He can’t say how often he’s thought of kissing Rey before. It started as a ridiculous fantasy, something he hated himself for even thinking of, and even as she became less likely to try to kill him, it remained something better kept to dreams. He’s not entirely sure he isn’t dreaming now. Maybe Snoke killed him and this is his afterlife. Though he can’t imagine anything he’s done to deserve something so good. 

As if sensing his thoughts, or maybe just noticing his distraction, Rey’s teeth sink into his lip. He gasps, drawn immediately back to her. She looks up at him, eyes bright. 

“Stay with me,” she says, lips brushing his. 

He nods, ready to promise her anything. “Always.” She smiles and kisses him again. 

Before long, she decides that he shouldn’t be more clothed than her. Her hands tug impatiently at his shirt, and when he doesn’t immediately remove it, her fingers sharpen into claws and tear it off of him. 

“Okay?” she asks, eyes flaring with wild fire. 

“Fuck, yes,” he agrees and pushes his pants off before she can get to those as well. He needs something to wear later. 

Now bare to each other and the world, their lips find each other again while their hands start to explore. They both fumble, more eager than knowledgeable, but neither of them come close to minding. He spreads his hands over her back, feeling her muscles move under her skin as she finds the lines and scars of his chest. Her hips grind into his, and slowly slick wetness spreads between them as he stiffens against her. His hands drift down her back to her hips, then lower, gripping the curves of her ass before sliding down between her thighs. Folds dripping with her arousal meet his touch, and he groans. She echoes him, hips arching back into his hands. He feels dizzy with the rush of their connection, and suddenly all he needs is to taste her. Wolf and human are of one mind. His hands, still wet with her, move back to her hips and pull her up his body. 

She protests being moved away from his mouth at first. “Let me taste you,” he begs, and at once she becomes much more pliant. She lets him adjust her over him, shuffling on her knees until her straddles his face. He tugs her down, tongue darting out to meet her. 

“Oh,” she gasps. 

His head spins. She surrounds him with the scent of her, musk and sweat and _Rey_ , a scent he’s treasured and committed to memory, but now with a new edge to it in the wake of her transformation. She smells like the earth itself, something so vital he can’t live without it. Her taste echoes the feeling, filling his mouth. He laps at her, messily dragging over her folds, wanting to take his time but too desperate to think. Rey rocks over him, thighs clamping around his head. 

“Ben, yes,” she pants. Her hand sinks into his hair, angling him until he grinds against something that makes her shout. He can barely breathe, but that feels so trivial compared to her. 

The movement of her hips becomes frantic until she smothers him completely as she comes with a cry. Her wetness coats his face and his mind goes blank and fills with noise at once. 

Rey rises to her knees over him and moves down until she can meet his eyes. She bends nearly in half to kiss him, her arousal smearing across both of them. When she breaks away, her grin is wicked. She reaches back and wraps her hand around her cock.

“Rey,” he groans. 

She sits up just enough to writhe down his body, over his chest until she straddles his hips, her hardness pressing between her thighs. She takes him in hand again, dragging her grip from his base to the head, spreading both of their slickness over him. His hands clutch at her legs, fingers digging in. His bare form sits perched over him, strong legs around his hips, abdominal muscles flexing as her hips rock, small breasts swaying. She’s completely open to him, eager and unashamed.

“Do you want this?” she asks, like she hasn’t ripped this moment from his dreams. 

He pushes himself up and cradles her head, bringing her lips back to his. “I want everything about you,” he assures her. She kisses him back and braces herself on his shoulders over him. Her hand guides his cock to her entrance while he holds her hips. 

She sinks onto him and reality slips away from him. All he knows is the tight, hot grip of her around him, her hands on his chest, her lips on his cheek. He falls back to the ground and she falls with him, their chests pressed together. 

“So good,” she moans, and he can’t even think to nod in agreement. He responds by turning his head to find her lips again. 

Her hips start to move, rolling in an uneven rhythm. He does his best to meet her, losing his breath anew every time she takes him into her. The way her tight warmth stretches around him keeps him dizzy. He feels himself drawing close to his end before he wants, and he lets go of her reluctantly to press his hand between them, searching for that spot she’d found earlier. Her hand comes down to guide him, and she gasps when his fingers brush the nerves above where he fills her. 

He takes greedy advantage of this knowledge, rubbing her until she shouts. Her hips slam onto him and then she stops, burying him deep inside. Her muscles clench around him and his eyes roll back in his head. He loses himself inside of her, both of their cries echoing across the fields. 

Rey lays on top of him, rising and falling as he pants. A breeze blows over them and she shivers, so he wraps his arms around her. She nuzzles against his chin. 

“We made it,” she says, breath gusting across his chest. All of his doubts clamber at his thoughts, his failure to keep her from his curse, the fear of what they’ll do next. But somehow, sated, the gentle weight of her body grounding him, they don’t seem to have the same hold they did. 

He buries his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell of her. “We did,” he agrees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [also on tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/179520549527/continuing-my-belated-catch-up-with-reylomonsters)
> 
> Comments are always very appreciated!


End file.
